videosubtitlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends Season 1 Episode 24
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:03,871 --> 00:00:08,103 Oh, here's little Ben falling asleep. 2 00:00:08,308 --> 00:00:12,938 A little bit later. Is he gonna sleep? 3 00:00:13,146 --> 00:00:17,981 Is he gonna sleep? Is he gonna? 4 00:00:18,285 --> 00:00:21,015 Yep, out like a light! 5 00:00:21,388 --> 00:00:24,846 This sure trumps the "Has he pooped?" series. 6 00:00:25,058 --> 00:00:26,889 Ross, we love him, okay? 7 00:00:27,094 --> 00:00:30,154 But right now he's just a little fat guy. 8 00:00:30,364 --> 00:00:31,888 How excited can we get? 9 00:00:34,434 --> 00:00:37,460 -What you got? -400 pictures of Ben on a rug. 10 00:00:37,671 --> 00:00:40,663 -Oh, my God! -Let me see! 11 00:00:41,942 --> 00:00:44,137 The One Where Rachel Finds Out 12 00:01:27,220 --> 00:01:29,518 Here's little Ben nodding off. 13 00:01:29,723 --> 00:01:32,453 Look at Aunt Monica's little boy! 14 00:01:32,659 --> 00:01:36,425 -Look, he's got Ross haircut. -Let me see. 15 00:01:36,830 --> 00:01:39,890 Oh, God! Is he just the sweetest thing? 16 00:01:40,167 --> 00:01:43,398 You must just wanna kiss him all over. 17 00:01:47,074 --> 00:01:49,440 That would be nice. 18 00:01:52,546 --> 00:01:53,638 -Pardon? -Nothing. 19 00:01:53,847 --> 00:01:56,475 Just a little extra air in my mouth. 20 00:02:01,521 --> 00:02:05,013 Chan, can you help me out? I'll pay you back. 21 00:02:05,225 --> 00:02:09,685 Right. Including the waffles last week, you now owe me... 22 00:02:10,097 --> 00:02:12,327 ... 1 7 jillion dollars. 23 00:02:13,000 --> 00:02:17,562 -Really, I'll pay you back this time. -Where's this money coming from? 24 00:02:17,771 --> 00:02:21,229 I'm helping out at the NYU Med School with research. 25 00:02:21,441 --> 00:02:23,068 What kind of research? 26 00:02:25,045 --> 00:02:27,104 Just, you know, science. 27 00:02:27,814 --> 00:02:29,441 Science. 28 00:02:31,351 --> 00:02:33,876 Yeah, I think I've heard of that. 29 00:02:35,856 --> 00:02:38,654 It's a fertility study. 30 00:02:39,092 --> 00:02:44,189 Joey, please tell me you're only donating your time. 31 00:02:45,432 --> 00:02:48,560 Actually, a little more than that. 32 00:02:49,503 --> 00:02:54,065 Thank you, God. This will bring us so much joy. 33 00:02:54,508 --> 00:02:57,170 Come on, it's not that big a deal. 34 00:02:57,377 --> 00:02:59,937 I just go down there every other day... 35 00:03:00,147 --> 00:03:03,310 ...and make my contribution to the project. 36 00:03:03,517 --> 00:03:06,281 But at the end of two weeks, I get $700! 37 00:03:07,454 --> 00:03:10,719 You're gonna be making money hand over fist. 38 00:03:12,793 --> 00:03:14,818 That's funny. Very funny. 39 00:03:15,362 --> 00:03:20,800 This is great. I actually know somebody who loves what they do. 40 00:03:22,436 --> 00:03:27,066 But what do you do to unwind after a tough day at work? 41 00:03:29,843 --> 00:03:32,334 Okay, we got the coleslaw and buns. 42 00:03:32,546 --> 00:03:36,949 The ground-up flesh of formerly cute cows and turkeys. 43 00:03:38,185 --> 00:03:41,154 I just love barbecuing with you. 44 00:03:41,922 --> 00:03:43,913 Men are here! 45 00:03:49,096 --> 00:03:50,586 We make fire. 46 00:03:52,733 --> 00:03:54,223 Cook meat. 47 00:03:54,434 --> 00:03:57,426 Put out fire by peeing, no get invited back. 48 00:03:57,637 --> 00:03:59,002 Cute. 49 00:03:59,206 --> 00:04:02,175 -Melanie called. She'll be late. -Okay. 50 00:04:02,375 --> 00:04:07,472 How are things going? Is she becoming your "special someone"? 51 00:04:08,882 --> 00:04:11,783 I don't know. She's pretty great. 52 00:04:11,985 --> 00:04:15,751 What does she think of your little science project? 53 00:04:16,556 --> 00:04:20,856 You think I'd tell a girl I like that I'm also seeing a cup? 54 00:04:23,964 --> 00:04:25,454 Man's got a point. 55 00:04:25,732 --> 00:04:29,361 The tough thing is, she really wants to have sex. 56 00:04:29,569 --> 00:04:31,469 Crazy bitch. 57 00:04:36,643 --> 00:04:40,170 I got a week left to go. According to the rules... 58 00:04:40,413 --> 00:04:45,942 ... I can't conduct personal experiments, if you know what I mean. 59 00:04:46,153 --> 00:04:49,816 Joey, we always know what you mean. 60 00:04:57,130 --> 00:05:00,622 How long did you think this barbecue would last? 61 00:05:00,901 --> 00:05:05,429 -I'm going to China. -Jeez, you say one thing, and.... 62 00:05:06,139 --> 00:05:10,166 -China? -For the museum. Someone found a bone. 63 00:05:10,377 --> 00:05:12,572 They don't want us to have it. 64 00:05:12,779 --> 00:05:18,217 I'm going to try to persuade them. It's a whole big bone thing. 65 00:05:18,418 --> 00:05:20,818 Anyway, I'll be gone for a week. 66 00:05:21,021 --> 00:05:26,323 If you want to reach me, you can't. So here's my itinerary. 67 00:05:27,394 --> 00:05:30,227 -Here's a picture of me. -Oh, let me see. 68 00:05:30,730 --> 00:05:35,793 Could you show it to Ben every now and then so he doesn't forget me? 69 00:05:36,236 --> 00:05:39,399 "Hi, Ben. I'm your father." 70 00:05:41,708 --> 00:05:43,869 "I am The Head!" 71 00:05:49,282 --> 00:05:52,251 This barbecue's gonna be very fun. 72 00:05:52,452 --> 00:05:56,149 I wanted to wish Rachel a happy birthday before I left. 73 00:05:56,356 --> 00:06:01,259 -She's out having drinks with Carl. -Hey, who's Carl? 74 00:06:03,964 --> 00:06:06,432 That guy she met at the coffeehouse. 75 00:06:06,633 --> 00:06:11,195 -There's this guy she met at -The coffeehouse? Right. 76 00:06:11,404 --> 00:06:13,463 So you do know who he is. 77 00:06:17,310 --> 00:06:19,744 I'll go say goodbye to the guys. 78 00:06:19,946 --> 00:06:23,313 Hey, you know what? Tell them that bone story. 79 00:06:30,323 --> 00:06:33,656 -I have to go to China. -The country? 80 00:06:34,728 --> 00:06:39,165 No, this big pile of dishes in my mom's breakfront. 81 00:06:40,000 --> 00:06:41,695 Do you know who Carl is? 82 00:06:41,902 --> 00:06:46,362 Let's see. Alvin, Simon, Theodore.... No. 83 00:06:47,741 --> 00:06:50,437 Rachel's having drinks with him tonight. 84 00:06:50,644 --> 00:06:54,273 How can she, when she's never shown interest in you? 85 00:06:54,981 --> 00:06:57,609 -Forget about her. -He's right. 86 00:06:57,817 --> 00:07:00,786 Please move on. Go to China. Eat Chinese food. 87 00:07:01,354 --> 00:07:04,414 Of course, there they just call it "food." 88 00:07:04,624 --> 00:07:08,253 Yeah, I guess. I don't know. 89 00:07:08,528 --> 00:07:12,089 All right, just give her this for me, okay? 90 00:07:12,299 --> 00:07:15,894 We're looking out for you. We want you to be happy. 91 00:07:16,102 --> 00:07:20,596 I may only have a couple beers in me, but I love you. 92 00:07:22,442 --> 00:07:24,376 I'm still on my first. 93 00:07:27,314 --> 00:07:29,612 I just think you're nice. 94 00:07:36,289 --> 00:07:40,123 That's when we started this fruit basket business. 95 00:07:40,327 --> 00:07:44,923 We call ourselves "The Three Basketeers." 96 00:07:45,165 --> 00:07:48,566 Like "The Three Musketeers," only with fruit. 97 00:07:54,908 --> 00:07:57,843 -How do you want your burgers? -Presents first! 98 00:07:58,044 --> 00:08:00,842 We're doing presents first. 99 00:08:02,482 --> 00:08:06,578 Hey, hold on there, tiger. How are you holding up? 100 00:08:06,786 --> 00:08:10,654 Well, not so good. She thinks tonight we're gonna... 101 00:08:10,857 --> 00:08:15,157 ...complete the transaction, if you know what And you do. 102 00:08:15,362 --> 00:08:18,923 Have you ever thought about being there for her? 103 00:08:19,399 --> 00:08:21,264 What do you mean? 104 00:08:24,771 --> 00:08:28,502 You know, just be there for her. 105 00:08:30,076 --> 00:08:32,340 Not following you. 106 00:08:35,482 --> 00:08:37,507 Think about it. 107 00:08:41,755 --> 00:08:47,557 Okay. I'm guessing this is from.... 108 00:08:50,096 --> 00:08:53,657 -Thank you, Melanie. -This one right here is from me. 109 00:08:53,867 --> 00:08:58,770 Okay. It's light. It rattles. 110 00:08:59,005 --> 00:08:59,994 It's... 111 00:09:01,741 --> 00:09:04,039 ...Travel Scrabble! 112 00:09:07,247 --> 00:09:09,010 Thank you. 113 00:09:12,519 --> 00:09:14,146 This one's from Joey. 114 00:09:14,354 --> 00:09:19,155 It feels like a book, I think it's a book. And it's a book! 115 00:09:19,359 --> 00:09:21,259 It's Dr. Seuss! 116 00:09:22,395 --> 00:09:25,956 That book got me through some tough times. 117 00:09:26,533 --> 00:09:29,161 There's a little child inside this man. 118 00:09:29,369 --> 00:09:33,066 The doctors say if they remove it, he'll die. 119 00:09:35,241 --> 00:09:37,334 -Who's this from? -From Ross. 120 00:09:43,483 --> 00:09:47,647 Oh, my God! He remembered! 121 00:09:48,088 --> 00:09:50,784 -Remembered what? -lt was months ago. 122 00:09:51,057 --> 00:09:54,493 We walked by this antique store. I saw this pin. 123 00:09:54,761 --> 00:09:59,425 I told him it was like one my grandma had when I was little. 124 00:09:59,666 --> 00:10:02,191 I can't believe he remembered! 125 00:10:02,402 --> 00:10:05,997 Well, sure, but can you play it on a plane? 126 00:10:11,010 --> 00:10:14,878 It's so pretty! This must've cost him a fortune. 127 00:10:15,081 --> 00:10:16,241 I can't believe it. 128 00:10:16,449 --> 00:10:19,441 Remember when he fell in love with Carol... 129 00:10:19,652 --> 00:10:23,110 ...and bought her that expensive crystal duck? 130 00:10:23,590 --> 00:10:25,854 What did you just say? 131 00:10:37,403 --> 00:10:39,337 Crystal duck. 132 00:10:43,076 --> 00:10:48,708 No, no, no. The "love" part? 133 00:10:54,988 --> 00:11:00,893 -Oh, my God! -Oh, no, no, no. 134 00:11:01,794 --> 00:11:06,857 That's good. Just keep rubbing your head. That'll turn back time. 135 00:11:13,139 --> 00:11:16,575 This is unbelievable. I mean, this is unbelievable! 136 00:11:16,776 --> 00:11:19,404 I know. This is really, really huge. 137 00:11:19,612 --> 00:11:24,072 No, it's not. It's small. It's tiny. It's petite. It's wee. 138 00:11:24,284 --> 00:11:29,278 I don't think any of our lives will ever be the same ever again. 139 00:11:30,557 --> 00:11:33,253 Is there a mute button on this woman? 140 00:11:33,459 --> 00:11:37,088 I think this is so great. I mean, you and Ross! 141 00:11:37,297 --> 00:11:40,266 -Did you have any idea? -No, none! 142 00:11:40,466 --> 00:11:44,334 My first night in the city, he mentioned asking me out... 143 00:11:44,537 --> 00:11:46,528 ... but nothing ever happened. 144 00:11:46,739 --> 00:11:49,902 What else did he say? Does he wanna go out? 145 00:11:50,109 --> 00:11:52,543 Given that he's in love with you... 146 00:11:52,745 --> 00:11:56,146 ... he wouldn't mind getting a cup of coffee. 147 00:11:56,516 --> 00:12:01,544 Ross? All this time? I've gotta talk to him. 148 00:12:01,754 --> 00:12:04,723 -He's in China! -The country. 149 00:12:07,994 --> 00:12:09,427 Is his flight gone? 150 00:12:09,629 --> 00:12:12,689 Yes! He's watching a woman do this: 151 00:12:12,899 --> 00:12:13,888 He's gone! 152 00:12:14,100 --> 00:12:16,796 His flight doesn't leave for 45 minutes. 153 00:12:17,003 --> 00:12:20,905 -What about time difference? -From here to the airport? 154 00:12:22,108 --> 00:12:24,668 -You'll never make it! -I've gotta try. 155 00:12:24,877 --> 00:12:26,868 What'll you say to him? 156 00:12:27,080 --> 00:12:29,742 -I don't know. -Then you shouldn't go. 157 00:12:29,949 --> 00:12:33,612 Right. If you're gonna break his heart, that can wait. 158 00:12:33,920 --> 00:12:35,911 But if it's good, tell him now. 159 00:12:36,122 --> 00:12:40,957 -Maybe I'll know when I see him. -All right, does this help? 160 00:12:46,933 --> 00:12:52,269 No. Look, all I know is, I cannot wait a week. This is just too big. 161 00:12:52,472 --> 00:12:56,568 I've just gotta talk to him. Okay, I'll see you later. 162 00:12:56,776 --> 00:13:00,439 Rachel, I love you! Deal with me first! 163 00:13:12,992 --> 00:13:13,981 All right. 164 00:13:19,299 --> 00:13:22,996 -Ross! Excuse me, pardon me. -Your boarding pass? 165 00:13:23,202 --> 00:13:25,136 I need to talk to my friend. 166 00:13:25,338 --> 00:13:29,274 Sorry, you're not allowed here without a pass. 167 00:13:29,475 --> 00:13:32,706 He's right there, in the blue jacket! Can l? 168 00:13:32,912 --> 00:13:34,880 I'm sorry. Federal regulations! 169 00:13:35,081 --> 00:13:39,040 Then could you please just give him a message for me? 170 00:13:39,352 --> 00:13:43,311 -This is very important. -All right. What's the message? 171 00:13:44,390 --> 00:13:46,119 I don't know. 172 00:13:48,061 --> 00:13:52,828 Excuse me, sir! Excuse me, sir? I have a message for you. 173 00:13:53,066 --> 00:13:57,366 Rachel loved the present. She'll see you when you get back. 174 00:13:57,570 --> 00:13:59,197 What? 175 00:14:00,173 --> 00:14:03,301 Toby, I don't know what she's talking about. 176 00:14:03,609 --> 00:14:07,943 There's no Rachel. Don't give me that deep freeze. 177 00:14:16,789 --> 00:14:21,249 Oh, Joey, Joey, Joey! 178 00:14:21,461 --> 00:14:25,056 I think I blacked out there for a minute. 179 00:14:26,099 --> 00:14:28,124 It was nothing. 180 00:14:28,334 --> 00:14:32,327 Well, now we gotta find something fun for you. 181 00:14:35,808 --> 00:14:37,275 You know what? 182 00:14:39,178 --> 00:14:42,841 Forget about me. Let's give you another turn. 183 00:14:45,418 --> 00:14:49,252 -Me, again? -Sure. Why not? 184 00:14:51,858 --> 00:14:57,854 Boy, somebody's gonna get a big fruit basket tomorrow! 185 00:15:01,768 --> 00:15:06,899 I gotta tell you, you are nothing like I thought you'd be. 186 00:15:07,106 --> 00:15:08,471 How do you mean? 187 00:15:08,674 --> 00:15:13,111 I had you pegged as a guy who's always, "Me, me, me!" 188 00:15:13,379 --> 00:15:16,576 But you, you're a giver. 189 00:15:18,017 --> 00:15:20,815 You're the most generous man I ever met. 190 00:15:21,020 --> 00:15:24,046 I mean, you're practically a woman. 191 00:15:31,998 --> 00:15:35,229 -You're just saying that. -No. 192 00:15:36,869 --> 00:15:38,564 A woman! 193 00:15:49,415 --> 00:15:51,781 -So? -I missed him. 194 00:15:51,984 --> 00:15:54,418 -I'm so sorry. -That's too bad. 195 00:15:54,620 --> 00:15:56,281 Yeah, right. 196 00:15:56,956 --> 00:15:59,049 No, I feel bad for her. I do. 197 00:15:59,258 --> 00:16:02,750 I can think of somebody other than myself. 198 00:16:02,962 --> 00:16:05,021 All right, I'm going to bed. 199 00:16:06,632 --> 00:16:10,033 -Happy birthday. Hang in there. -Thanks. 200 00:16:11,003 --> 00:16:11,992 Yes! 201 00:16:14,407 --> 00:16:15,738 Pizza coupons. 202 00:16:20,713 --> 00:16:24,672 Okay. You guys want help cleaning up this mess? 203 00:16:24,884 --> 00:16:26,442 That'd be great. 204 00:16:29,755 --> 00:16:32,986 So, Rach, you wanna save this wrapping paper? 205 00:16:33,192 --> 00:16:37,993 Are you gonna go for it with Ross or should I throw it out? 206 00:16:40,867 --> 00:16:44,826 I don't know. I don't know. 207 00:16:45,037 --> 00:16:47,528 Thought about it all the way there... 208 00:16:47,740 --> 00:16:52,643 ...and I thought about it all the way back. You know, it's Ross! 209 00:16:52,845 --> 00:16:55,245 You know what I mean? It's Ross. 210 00:16:55,448 --> 00:16:57,177 -Sure! -Sure. 211 00:16:57,383 --> 00:17:02,650 I don't know. This is just my initial gut feeling... 212 00:17:03,189 --> 00:17:07,216 ... but I'm thinking it'd be really great. 213 00:17:07,426 --> 00:17:11,021 Oh, my God, me too! We'd be like friends-in-law! 214 00:17:12,298 --> 00:17:15,461 The best part is you already know all about him. 215 00:17:15,668 --> 00:17:17,795 You start on the 1 5th date. 216 00:17:18,004 --> 00:17:21,405 But it would be like starting on the 1 5th date. 217 00:17:22,308 --> 00:17:24,208 Another good point. 218 00:17:24,410 --> 00:17:28,642 I mean, on the 1 5th date, you're already in a very... 219 00:17:28,848 --> 00:17:32,079 ... "relationship-y" place. You're committed. 220 00:17:35,588 --> 00:17:37,988 What happens if it doesn't work out? 221 00:17:38,190 --> 00:17:41,159 -Why isn't it working out? -Sometimes it doesn't. 222 00:17:41,394 --> 00:17:45,125 Is he not cute enough? Does he not make enough money? 223 00:17:45,331 --> 00:17:48,300 -No, I'm just -Maybe there's someone else. 224 00:17:48,501 --> 00:17:53,165 -ls there someone else? -No, there is no one else. 225 00:17:53,372 --> 00:17:56,000 Then why are you dumping my brother? 226 00:18:06,719 --> 00:18:09,415 Hey, big Spender! 227 00:18:12,358 --> 00:18:13,916 She's still asleep. 228 00:18:14,226 --> 00:18:18,856 -So how'd it go? -You know how you think you're great? 229 00:18:19,065 --> 00:18:23,092 The fact you'd even ask shows how little you know me. 230 00:18:23,302 --> 00:18:28,137 Last night I couldn't do the thing that usually makes me great. 231 00:18:28,341 --> 00:18:30,775 So I had to do all this other stuff. 232 00:18:30,977 --> 00:18:33,775 And the response I got! Man, oh, man! 233 00:18:34,013 --> 00:18:37,039 It was like a ticker-tape parade! 234 00:18:38,117 --> 00:18:43,020 I know. My room's very, very close to the parade route. 235 00:18:47,526 --> 00:18:51,121 It was amazing, and not just for her. For me too! 236 00:18:51,364 --> 00:18:54,561 It's like, all of a sudden I'm blind... 237 00:18:54,767 --> 00:18:57,565 ... but all my other senses are heightened. 238 00:18:57,770 --> 00:19:00,671 It's like I was able to appreciate it... 239 00:19:00,973 --> 00:19:02,964 ...on another level. 240 00:19:05,544 --> 00:19:10,481 -I didn't know you had another level. -I know. Neither did l! 241 00:19:12,485 --> 00:19:15,420 Is something going on with O.J.? 242 00:19:25,831 --> 00:19:28,356 Hey, great skirt. Birthday present? 243 00:19:28,567 --> 00:19:29,727 -From who? -You. 244 00:19:29,935 --> 00:19:32,631 I exchanged the blouse you got me. 245 00:19:33,873 --> 00:19:35,465 Well, it's the thought. 246 00:19:36,308 --> 00:19:40,677 Doesn't Ross'flight get in in a couple hours? At gate 27B? 247 00:19:42,214 --> 00:19:46,583 Yeah. Monica, you know, I've been thinking about it. 248 00:19:46,819 --> 00:19:50,084 I've decided this Ross thing is not a good idea. 249 00:19:50,289 --> 00:19:51,278 Why? 250 00:19:51,490 --> 00:19:55,085 I feel like I wouldn't just be going out with him. 251 00:19:55,294 --> 00:19:59,094 I'd be going out with all of you. There'd be pressure 252 00:19:59,331 --> 00:20:01,128 No pressure, no pressure! 253 00:20:02,902 --> 00:20:05,735 Nothing has happened, and you're already so 254 00:20:05,938 --> 00:20:09,897 I'm not "so." Okay, I was a teensy bit weird at first... 255 00:20:10,109 --> 00:20:13,237 ... but I'll be good. I promise. 256 00:20:18,250 --> 00:20:20,775 -Who is it? -It's me, Carl. 257 00:20:21,087 --> 00:20:23,885 -Come on up. -Behind my brother's back? 258 00:20:25,758 --> 00:20:30,821 Is the kind of crazy thing you won't be hearing from me. 259 00:20:42,875 --> 00:20:46,106 -Seven hundred bucks! -All right, you did it! 260 00:20:46,312 --> 00:20:48,610 Do we have any fruit? 261 00:20:50,883 --> 00:20:52,783 Man, hell of a two weeks. 262 00:20:53,052 --> 00:20:55,987 You know what? I feel I learned something. 263 00:20:56,188 --> 00:20:58,782 You'll stick with this "all for her" thing? 264 00:20:59,024 --> 00:21:00,616 What are you, crazy? 265 00:21:01,127 --> 00:21:06,224 When a blind man gets his sight back, does he walk around like this? 266 00:21:10,936 --> 00:21:14,633 If I see one more picture of Ed Begley Jr... 267 00:21:14,874 --> 00:21:19,368 ...in that stupid electric car, I'm gonna shoot myself! 268 00:21:20,479 --> 00:21:24,347 I'm not against environmental issues, per se... 269 00:21:24,550 --> 00:21:26,211 ...it's just that guy! 270 00:21:26,652 --> 00:21:30,645 I can't believe you'd rather go out with him than me. 271 00:21:31,090 --> 00:21:34,082 Excuse me, I'm trying to have a date here. 272 00:21:34,560 --> 00:21:37,654 Fine. Just stop thinking about me. 273 00:21:40,232 --> 00:21:42,393 Can't do it, can you? 274 00:21:43,169 --> 00:21:45,501 I'm thinking about you. So what? 275 00:21:45,738 --> 00:21:48,901 I don't get it. What do you see in this guy? 276 00:21:50,075 --> 00:21:52,566 Happens to be a very nice guy. 277 00:21:52,778 --> 00:21:55,906 I mean, come on, buddy! Get a real car! 278 00:21:58,851 --> 00:22:02,617 Rachel, come on. Give us a chance. 279 00:22:03,322 --> 00:22:04,914 Ross, it's too hard. 280 00:22:05,124 --> 00:22:09,823 Why, because it'll get weird for everyone else? This is about us. 281 00:22:10,029 --> 00:22:13,465 I've been in love with you since the ninth grade. 282 00:22:13,766 --> 00:22:18,465 You're like my best friend. If we broke up, and I lost you 283 00:22:18,671 --> 00:22:20,468 What makes you think that? 284 00:22:20,706 --> 00:22:25,006 Have you been involved where you haven't broken up? 285 00:22:27,079 --> 00:22:28,068 No. 286 00:22:28,914 --> 00:22:32,714 But it only has to happen once. 287 00:22:32,985 --> 00:22:37,718 You and I both know we are perfect for each other. Right? 288 00:22:37,923 --> 00:22:42,292 So the only question is: Are you attracted to me? 289 00:22:43,395 --> 00:22:45,363 I don't know. 290 00:22:46,866 --> 00:22:49,835 I mean, I've never looked at you that way before. 291 00:22:50,603 --> 00:22:52,230 Well, start looking. 292 00:23:03,148 --> 00:23:05,173 -Wow. -Exactly! 293 00:23:05,417 --> 00:23:07,351 And I'm gonna be the guy... 294 00:23:07,620 --> 00:23:10,851 ...caught behind this hammerhead in traffic! 295 00:23:13,092 --> 00:23:15,754 Right! You're right. 296 00:23:16,595 --> 00:23:17,653 You know what? 297 00:23:17,863 --> 00:23:21,196 I'm supposed to pick up a friend at the airport. 298 00:23:21,433 --> 00:23:23,458 I am so sorry! 299 00:23:23,702 --> 00:23:26,899 If you wanna finish your drinks, please do. 300 00:23:27,106 --> 00:23:30,598 -I'm sorry, I gotta go. I'm sorry. -But.... 301 00:23:35,948 --> 00:23:38,849 -Where are you going? -To get Ross. 302 00:23:39,051 --> 00:23:41,417 -My God, this is so exciting! -I know. 303 00:23:41,620 --> 00:23:45,954 If you want the rest of my date, I'm not gonna finish it. 304 00:23:46,425 --> 00:23:51,954 -Rachel, he's not a sandwich. -No, he's a banker with opera tickets. 305 00:23:53,265 --> 00:23:55,096 Hello! 306 00:23:58,604 --> 00:24:00,469 -Where you going? -Airport. 307 00:24:00,706 --> 00:24:04,039 You can't tell him. There's so much I haven't done. 308 00:24:04,243 --> 00:24:07,212 I haven't watched Baywatch with Yasmine Bleeth! 309 00:24:08,847 --> 00:24:12,783 Chandler, relax. This is a good going to the airport. 310 00:24:13,319 --> 00:24:17,016 Oh, well then fly, good woman, fly like the wind. 311 00:24:17,222 --> 00:24:20,191 -I'm flying! -Tell him I'm the one who blew it! 312 00:24:21,660 --> 00:24:26,427 Yes, another successful case for the love doctor. 313 00:24:34,740 --> 00:24:38,073 Excuse me! Pardon me. Excuse me. Sorry. 314 00:24:38,844 --> 00:24:41,972 Toby, for God's sake, will you let it go? 315 00:24:42,247 --> 00:24:43,714 There's no Rachel! 316 00:24:48,654 --> 00:24:51,589 Hey! I got that. 317 00:24:52,124 --> 00:24:54,285 -Thanks, sweetie. -No problem. 318 00:25:00,232 --> 00:25:02,962 I can't wait for you to meet my friends. 319 00:25:03,168 --> 00:25:05,864 You don't think they'll judge me? 320 00:25:06,071 --> 00:25:08,835 -No, they will. I just.... -Can't wait! 321 00:25:09,041 --> 00:25:11,532 Come on, they're gonna love you.